Virando a página
by Miss Debs
Summary: Que eles se casaram e tiveram um filho, todo mundo já sabe. Mas quando, ou melhor, como Lilían Evans se descobriu apaixonada pelo irresistível maroto de óculos?


**Disclaimer: **Nenhum desses personagens me pertencem, ok? Acho que todo mundo já tá careca de saber que eles são da tia J. K. Rowling

* * *

**Virando a página**

Eram as férias de natal do último ano de Lílian Evans em Hogwarts e ela estava em sua casa para passar as festas com a família. Durante os últimos dias, Lily ajudara a mãe nos preparativos para a ceia, decorando a casa, arrumando a árvore de natal e comprando os ingredientes para os pratos. Valeu a pena todo o esforço: a casa estava linda! A árvore estava toda enfeitada com pisca-piscas e bolas vermelhas, em um canto da sala, visgos enfeitavam a lareira e guirlandas coloriam as portas e janelas da casa.

A garota ficou bastante satisfeita com o resultado, mas agora estava com um pequeno problema: não havia mais nada que pudesse distraí-la para que não pensasse em um certo moreno da Grifinória. Quem era ele? Tiago Potter! O mesmo maroto que lhe perseguia desde o seu terceiro ano, que sempre a chamava pra sair e sempre levava foras, agora tirava seu sono, sua concentração e seu juízo.

As brigas que acompanhavam os foras que Lily dava em Tiago eram lendárias no castelo. Ele perguntava se a garota, o "seu lírio", queria ir ao povoado de Hogsmeade com a sua companhia e ela respondia, aos berros, que NÃO era dele, que NÃO era um lírio e que NÃO iria a lugar nenhum com ele. Ela achava o "Potter" um arrogante, metido, prepotente e convencido, que azarava alunos mais novos e implicava, sem motivo algum, com o seu ex-amigo Severo Snape. Além de ser um galinha, que dizia gostar dela enquanto ficava com a metade das meninas de Hoqwarts e nunca namorava sério.

Mas, há um ano, Lily estava percebendo mudanças no garoto e, incrivelmente, nela mesma. Tiago não gostava mais dela, agora ele dizia que a amava, não era visto com nenhuma outra menina, tanto no castelo quanto em hogsmeade, se mostrava mais compreensivo com os calouros. Lily não conseguia entender porque seu coração disparava ao vê-lo, se sentia mais leve quando falava com ele, sorria ao ver o seu sorriso e o dia ficava mais colorido quando ele lhe elogiava. Na verdade, entendia muito bem. Mas não aceitava que podia estar se apaixonando por ele. Ela não odiava Tiago, afinal?

Não, não mais. Tudo o que ela odiava nele antes, agora era muito tentador. O jeito como passa a mão no cabelo, deixando-o como se tivesse acabado de apanha o pomo e descer da vassoura, que antes a garota achava extremamente irritante, agora era fofo e MUITO sexy. Sua voz levemente rouca, que antes ela tinha pavor de ouvir, agora causava arrepios por todo o corpo, principalmente quando sussurrava - aquele garoto queria enlouquecê-la!?! - ao seu ouvido.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, Lily nem notou quando uma enorme coruja branca entrou pela janela, até que a ave deixou cair uma carta em seu colo. O coração dela deu um salto ao ver o nome do remetente. Era ele! Abriu a carta sem pensar duas vezes e começou a ler:

"_Lily_

"_Sei que você está achando estranho eu te escrever, saber pra que direção mandar a coruja, mas não brigue com o Remo, eu sei ser bem insistente quando eu quero. E eu precisava te escrever. Mesmo que você não me responda, que rasgue a carta sem sequer ler, eu tinha que tentar falar com você, sabe?_

"_Nós estamos na minha casa, Remo, Sirius e eu. Estamos curtindo muito as férias, com quadribol, guerras de bolas-de-neve e tudo o mais. Só que... eu estaria bem melhor se... nós não tivéssemos brigado no trem. Desculpe por ter feito aquilo, o Ranhoso tava provocando e eu não pude evitar. Devia ter ignorado! Me desculpe Lily, mesmo! Apesar de não ter sido a primeira vez, tirar as calças dele não foi nada legal._

"_Bem, eu estou sentindo muito a sua falta ruivinha, acho que fiquei meio 'viciado' em você. Sinto falta do seu olhar, dos seus sorrisos para suas amigas e nunca para mim, da sua voz, até do seus gritos comigo: 'Pra você é Evans, Potter! E-V-A-N-S!'. O Almofadinhas – o Sirius, sabe? – tá a ponto de me jogar pela janela, ele diz que não aguenta mais um 'veado apaixonado'. Desaforado! Uhn! Nesse meu pequeno momento de irritação, acabei de achar uma vantagem nas cartas: você não pode me bater por carta! Agora eu fiquei feliz!_

"_Falando sério, não vejo a hora de voltar à Hogwarts, o castelo realmente deixa saudades e eu fiquei sabendo que vai ter visita ao povoado logo no primeiro fim de semana. Então, só pra não perder o costume: quer sair comigo, Evans? Hehe... é brincadeira. Na verdade, não é não, mas eu sei que você não vai aceitar mesmo..._

"_É isso, ruiva, acho que te vejo na escola, então. E... eu já te disse um milhão de vezes e você não acredita, mas como não custa repetir: EU TE AMO, LILY EVANS! _

_Com carinho e saudades,_

_Tiago."_

Ao terminar de ler a carta, Lily tinha seu coração batendo tão forte que parecia que ia explodir dentro do peito, além de um pequeno sorriso no rosto. Como aquele garoto era louco. _"Louco por mim"_ – Já estava pensando, antes que pudesse impedir.

A ruiva deu outro sorriso, esse digno dos marotos, ao mesmo tempo em que pegava sua pena, tinteiro e um pergaminho. Era hora de assumir para si mesma que estava apaixonada pelo maroto dos cabelos arrepiados. Era hora de mergulhar de cabeça e ser feliz, sem medo de se machucar ou sofrer. Ela confiava em Tiago, acreditava no seu sentimento e iria dar a ele a maior surpresa da sua vida. Este era o momento de virar a página, deixar as brigas para trás e começar um novo capítulo.

" _Tiago,_

"_Eu não vou brigar com o Remo, ao contrário do que você pode imaginar, eu não fiquei nem um pouco chateada em receber a sua carta. Nem brava. Eu achei até legal você me escrever._

"_Juro, tenho pena da sua mãe, ter três marotos em casa não deve ser nada fácil. Eu sou monitora e aturar vocês durante as detenções já é um custo. Minhas férias não estão, nem de longe, tão divertidas, passo os dias arrumando a casa para o natal e ajudando a minha mãe._

"_Sobre a nossa briga, eu também exagerei e peço desculpas. O Snape-Seboso-Ranhoso tava implorando por uma daquelas e ninguém poderia esperar que vocês ficassem quietos. É bem típico do covarde nojento, tentar usar o segredo do Remo pra provocar vocês._

"_Eu também sinto falta do castelo, dos professores, do pessoal... Só não sinto falta das nossas brigas. Sério, minhas cordas vocais – e aposto que seu ouvidos também – estão agradecendo as férias. Além disso, eu detesto as discussões, me deixam muito pra baixo, as garotas custam a me animar depois. Sobre aquele negócio da carta ter a vantagem de eu não poder te bater, eu não costumo te bater, só quando você tenta me beijar e... é, eu te bato bastante. Mas só quando você ta merecendo._

"_Você disse que vai ter passeio em Hogsmeade? Legal! Adoro essas visitas. Sabe... é até uma boa idéia irmos juntos. Quer dizer, não pode ser tão ruim e... aceito seu convite. Por que não, afinal?_

"_Então é isso. Até a volta às aulas._

_Beijos_

_Lily"_

* * *

**Isso aí é a primeira fic da pessoa feliz que se encontra deste lado do pc, portanto tentem pegar leve *-***

**Qualquer crítica, elogio (sonhar não mata, certo?), sugestão, xingamento, ameaça de morte, etc, etc, etc, favor entrar em contato com o botãozinho que diz Review this Story/Chapter e me ajudem a crescer como ficwriter.**

**Bjus melequentos**

**Sweet Miss**


End file.
